


Le Soldat et le Barista

by Dragonna



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Childhood Friends, Gen, Humour, Lelouch is a Little Shit, M/M, Romance, coffee shop AU, everything is planned
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: Sept ans qu'il ne s'était pas vu.Jusqu'à ce que Suzaku Kururugi ouvre la porte de ce petit café. Il ne venait que pour voir son ancien professeur Tohdoh et il se retrouva captivé par les yeux violets du barista. Jusqu'à ce qu'il lise ce qui était écrit sur le gobelet.Et puis, suite à ça, Suzaku se demandait pourquoi il continuait à revenir. En fait il savait, mais il se refusait à l'admettre.C'était à cause de ce type et son foutu sourire.
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Le Soldat et le Barista

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Code Geass n'est pas à moi. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.  
> Je les adore ces deux-là.

Lelouch pouvait se targuer d'avoir eu de la chance dans son malheur. Après avoir été abandonné, avec sa petite soeur aveugle et handicapée, par leur père qui ne voyait en eux que des poids morts (un fils rebelle et une fille trop abîmée, selon ses mots), ils avaient fini au Japon. Ils ne parlaient pas la langue et ne connaissaient pas les traditions. Ils étaient traités comme des étrangers. Les débuts furent difficiles, car personne ne faisait l'effort de parler leur langue ou de les aider de quelque façon que ce soit. Les draps étaient usés, la nourriture tiède. Lelouch, souffrant de cet abandon de sa famille, ne faisait plus confiance à personne.

_Qui aurait pu le blâmer pour ça?_

Ils y passèrent un an entier dans une famille riche et importante du pays. Mais la guerre commença. Leur famille ne se souciait pas d'eux. Personne ne les cherchait ou ne venait. Ils étaient seuls et livrés à eux-même dans la famille où ils avaient atterri durant ces douze mois. Comme si ils n'existaient plus pour eux. Comme si ils n'avaient plus aucune importance. Aucune informations. Aucunes lettres. Aucune nouvelles. Rien. Leur famille _n'avait rien fait_ pour les retrouver.

_\- Ne s'étaient-ils jamais soucié d'eux?-_   
_\- Ca faisait mal à imaginer-_   
_\- Trop mal à supporter, car un maigre espoir avait subsisté en eux-_   
_\- Cela fit moins mal au fil du temps, au fil des années, n'ayant encore et toujours aucune nouvelles ou aucun signes d'eux-_   
_\- Jusqu'à ce que la colère l'emporte sur la peine-_   
_\- Et qu'il décide qu'ils pouvaient aller se faire voir. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'eux.-_   
_\- Se débrouillerait sans eux-_

Dans la terreur des affrontements, un japonais du nom de Tohdoh les sauva, les emmenant sous la protection d'une famille britannique riche et connue. Il les laissa là, les pensant en sécurité. Et Lelouch pensait ne plus le revoir, ni maintenant ni jamais. Tout comme il pensa ne plus jamais revoir son meilleur ami. Il n'avait même pas pu lui dire au revoir. Et il ne l'avait jamais revu, n'avait pas réussi à avoir de nouvelles, malgré ses efforts. Et il ne sut, pendant des années, ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver.

 _Ca avait fait mal._  
 _Terriblement mal._  
 _Cette année dans ce sanctuaire avait pourtant été l'un des plus beaux de sa vi_ e.

Le japonais qui les avaient amené dans cette famille britannique n'avait pas accepté de les laisser parler ou se dire adieu, voulant escamoter les enfants sans que son supérieur ne s'en rende compte, car quelque chose d'horrible semblait se profiler à l'horizon. Et l'homme voulait que l'héritier des lieux puisse dire en toute bonne foi qu'il ne savait rien sur le lieu où ses amis se trouvaient. Pour qu'il n'ait pas d'ennuis, pour que sa famille ne le blâme pas. Et il voulait également que le moins de personnes sachent où le petit prince et la petite princesse se trouvaient suite à ça.

Lelouch ne sut jamais ce qui s'était passé ensuite dans le sanctuaire, après qu'ils aient été emmené ailleurs. Et il ne revit donc jamais Suzaku. Et il n'eut donc jamais de nouvelles. Il aurait tellement voulu lui écrire mais la famille qui les accueillait le prévint que ça serait dangereux pour lui. Trop dangereux avec le climat actuel. C'était encore la guerre et les japonais haïssaient les gens de Britannia en ce moment.

"Suzaku ne me ferait pas de mal" protestait le jeune prince quand on lui disait ça. "Il ne nous ferait ** _jamais_** de mal, à Nunnally et moi." C'était pour lui une certitude absolue dont il ne douterait jamais. 

"Mais son père et ses alliés?" était implacablement la réponse. "Seraient-il aussi généreux et non violent à votre égard?"

Il ne pouvait rien répondre à ça, se souvenant de la froideur de cet homme qui les avait relégué dans un entrepôt, de n'avoir eu du confort que grâce à la bonté du maître d'arme, des serviteurs ou de l'héritier des lieux, qui ne le faisaient que derrière le dos du chef de famille "Je ne sais pas".

_Mais en fait si:_ _Il savait._ _Il en était plus que conscient._ _C'était trop dangereux: Le maître d'armes, Tohdoh ne les aurait pas emmené en secret si ils étaient en sécurité et si personne ne voulait les blesser._

_Ils étaient en danger au sanctuaire, près de Genbu Kururugi._

_C'était la raison de leur changement de lieu de vie._

* * *

Sept ans passèrent. Et alors qu'il allait bientôt débuter sa dernière année dans son lycée, et il décida que jouer et parier de l'argent était peut-être un peu risqué. Des crapules, des brutes, des criminels se trouvaient dans ces lieux et il ne désirait pas recevoir une balle dans le corps ou "disparaître' à cause d'eux. Pour sa soeur, il ne pouvait plus prendre autant de risques, comme celui d'être blessé, kidnappé, reconnu ou pire, tué.

_Ce serait rapidement trop dangereux._

_Ce serait trop risqué._

Et il chercha un petit travail. Quelque chose qui n'était pas trop physique avec sa manie de se fatiguer trop rapidement. De préférence le week-end et pendant les vacances. Il ne voulait pas travailler le soir. Ce n'était pas possible avec ses cours. Et il le trouva: Un café aux abord du Ghettos de Shinjuku. Et ce fut ici qu'il retrouva Tohdoh. Et lui demanda un petit travail pour économiser de l'argent pour être sûr d'avoir des ressources pour les soins de sa soeur.

C'était une de ses camarades, nommé Kallen, qui lui avait donné ce tuyau. Après avoir rencontré Nunnally et avoir compris pourquoi le jeune homme avait besoin d'un petit boulot, elle avait accepté de l'aider (et puis il l'avait protégé de crétins qui voulaient s'en prendre à elle parce qu'elle était métisse, sans rien demander en échange) Il ne voulait pas dépendre de ses bienfaiteurs et craignait l'avenir, c'était ce qu'il lui avait dit. Et elle comprenait, elle était pareille. Donc elle l'avait emmené là-bas: Le Black Knights Café, qui était tenu seulement par des japonais. Excepté Kallen, qui était métisse. 

Tohdoh avait accepté, après avoir réprimandé le garçon pour parier de l'argent à cause des risques. Il connaissait, se rappelait très bien, l'état de santé de la jeune fille et ne douta pas de sa bonne foi, rappelant à l'ordre ceux qui protestèrent pour qu'un britannique travaille parmi eux. Et Lelouch put donc trouver un endroit où gagner de l'argent sans se mettre en danger de quelque manière que ça soit.

"Ok on te prends à l'essai pour les week-end." déclara un dénommé Oghi, pointant la jeune fille de la main "Kallen va au lycée aussi alors vous partagerez les mêmes horaires. Tu serviras à l’accueil. Et puisque tu as dis que tu savais cuisiner, tu donneras un coup de main en cuisine ok?  
\- D'accord." 

Il n'allait pas rater cette chance. Sa chance de trouver une nouvelle vie, et celle de se préparer à un bon avenir. Et un jour, la porte du café s'ouvrit et sa vie bascula quand un jeune homme de son âge entra, ses yeux verts regardant autour de lui. Et Lelouch crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter.

C'était lui.

_C'était lui._

**_Son Suzaku._ **

* * *

SUZAKU

* * *

Il n'avait du tout pas la vie facile et c'était un euphémisme. Il n'avait pas pu passer le lycée, recruté de force dans l'armée de Britannia, avec quelques brutalités agrémentées de quelques menaces. Et il avait été souvent abusé par des collègues qui étaient britanniques, donc pour la plupart racistes et cruels envers les numéros. Il avait fini par s'habituer à être traité ainsi, aussi triste que ce soit de s'habituer à ce genre de traitements. 

_Sa famille lui avait aussitôt tourné le dos. Leurs mots lui brûlaient encore le cœur comme une marque au fer rouge:_ _N'avait aucun honneur?_ _N'éprouvait-il aucune honte? I_ _l avait tenté de dire qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, qu'il avait été forcé de signer cet engagement, brutalisé et insulté jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne le stylo en inscrive son nom sur le contrat d'engagement, qu'il n'était pas le premier à subir ça, et certainement pas le dernier._

_Ils ne l'avaient pas cru._ _Pourquoi? Pourquoi ne lui avaient-il pas fait confiance?_ _Il n'avait pas compris mais savait qu'il était seul désormais._ _Tout seul._ _Et ça faisait terriblement mal à réaliser._ _Mais il l'avait accepté._

_Seul._ _Ne l'avait-il pas toujours été en fait?_

Aurait-il été honnête envers lui-même qu'il aurait admit qu'il l'avait toujours su au fond de lui, depuis ce fameux soir où son père l'avait battu jusqu'à inconscience parce que les enfants britanniques avaient disparu en lui hurlant dessus comme un fou, lui hurlant " **ou sont-ils**?" en le cognant de ses pieds et de ses poings. " **C'est de ta faute, je vais tout perdre à cause de leur disparition. J'avais besoin d'eux**." Il l'avait presque tué. Suzaku avait des semaines à se remettre. _Et même après tout ce temps, même après sept ans, il n'avait pas compris le pourquoi de cette folie sanglante._

_Son père le détestait-il?_

**"C'est de ta faute!! Tu m'as ridiculisé quand j'allais les donner à mes collaborateurs!! Nous allons perdre la guerre à cause de toi!" Son père ne voyait donc que sa réputation**? Était-il prêt à tuer des enfants innocents sans défense pour...se venger de l'empereur de Britannia. N'avait-il aucun remord d'avoir failli faire ça?

 **"Je suis bien content qu'ils ne soient plus là!! Tu ne peux plus leurs faire de mal!!"** avait-il répliqué dans un dernier accès de bravoure, crachant du sang et tremblant de douleur. Mais ressentant un profond soulagement à l'idée qu'ILS étaient en sécurité. Et que son géniteur ne pourrait pas les blesser, les vendre ou les tuer. Ils étaient sains et saufs, loin de LUI. **"tu ne les toucheras plus jamais!"**

Il aurait du se taire. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il était horrifié d'entendre que son père allait les donner à des gens qui n'auraient aucun scrupules à leurs faire du mal. Il était toujours horrifié aujourd'hui. Il les avait déjà tellement maltraité, il ne voyait même encore plus aujourd'hui. Et il se rendait également compte que c'était son amitié avec eux qui avait aidé: Voyant leur jeune maître heureux et ami avec ces jeunes "invités", les domestiques leurs donnant discrètement couvertures, médicaments et nourritures, même si Suzaku les soupçonnaient de déjà le faire auparavant, peut-être moins ouvertement que quand il avait décidé de le faire lui-même. Mais son père n'avait rien fait pour eux.

_Qui enfermait des enfants, dont une petite fille aveugle et handicapée dans un entrepôt froid et abandonné?_

Mais il n'y était pour rien dans leur disparition: Il n'avait jamais su ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là. Les regards gênés de certains serviteurs et celui, fuyant de Tohdoh ou de Kirihira lui avait fait suspecter la vérité, même si personne n'avait rien admit. _Ses amis avaient été sauvé par les domestiques et par son professeur._ _Mais ils ne l'admettraient jamai_ s. Peut-être avait-il refusé de comprendre, pour les protéger lui-aussi. Il préférait prétendre de rien savoir, et ainsi personne ne continuerait à chercher. Tout le monde était ainsi protégé par ce secret. Un secret qui avait fini par faire couler le sang du chef de famille. Et qui l'avait presque tué lui-même...personne ne savait où il était donc personne ne pouvait les trouver et personne ne pouvait leurs faire du mal ou les tuer.

_C'était pour le mieux._   
_Même si ça lui faisait mal qu'ils soient séparés._   
_Même si il n'avait pas pu les oublier._

* * *

Et il ne saurait jamais ce qui s'était passé après qu'il ait perdu conscience dans ce bureau où il était battu jusqu'au sang. D'après sa famille, son père s'était donné la mort, surement par culpabilité de voir ce qu'il avait fait à son propre fils. Suzaku était certain d'avoir entendu une autre voix avant de s'évanouir. Mais il ne se souvenait de rien d'autre de cette horrible nuit.

_Peut-être avait-il rêvé?_   
_Qui pouvait le dire?_

Et voilà où il était! Il avait appris que Tohdoh avait ouvert un "café" (cachant un dojo au sous-sol) à la limite entre la ville et le ghetto. Et il décida de s'y rendre le dimanche, seul jour de repos dont il jouissait. Pour revoir son ancien professeur, espérant voir un visage familier. Espérant qu'il serait encouragé, qu'il aurait le droit à un sourire.

Mais aussi pour pouvoir manger quelque chose de différent, d'être avec des japonais comme lui. (même si il était vu comme un traître par beaucoup, quand il portait cette uniforme d'un autre pays que le sien). Ici peut-être pouvait-il se détendre? Il n'était pas forcé de dire son nom de famille non? Il voulait juste oublier sa vie horrible dans l'armée, ces journées qui se ressemblaient toutes. Il voulait effacer de sa mémoire ces heures de corvées, d'humiliations, et de souffrances.

_\- Ces moments interminables où il n'était pas traité comme un être humain-_

Tohdoh ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il serait déçu oui (mais il comprendrait qu'il avait été forcé!). Mais il ne le chasserait pas et ne le frapperait pas. Il s’éclaircit la gorge et s'exclama, entrant dans la boutique: "Bonjour" Et la première chose qu'il vit, ce fut qu'un britannique se trouvait au comptoir. Le seul de l'équipe. Étrangement familier (trop familier). Mais sa mémoire était un peu floue. Il ne prit pas garde à ce sentiment étrange ou à la présence d'un non-japonais "Je voudrais un menu midi et un café."

Un sourire ourla les lèvres du serveur comme si il savait quelque chose (non il rêvait, c'était juste un sourire joyeux et poli) "nom?" Il attrapa un stylo, le faisant tourner entre ses doigts.

"Suzaku"

L'autre sembla soudain plus malicieux (non! c'était absurde, il était surement juste intéressé par le nom), un éclat étrange passant dans son regard violet. Et il se mit au travail, préparant la commande, remplissant le gobelet et rangeant le tout dans son sac, alors que d'autres personnes se mirent à faire la queue. "A cette heure, vous avez le droit à une seconde boisson chaude gratuite de votre choix si vous mangez sur place.

\- Je vais prendre une table alors." Il n'était pas pressé de revenir à son baraquement (et à faire face de nouveau aux brutes qui faisaient de sa vie un enfer). Il posa la somme sur le comptoir et hocha la tête "Merci du renseignement.

\- D'accord vous avez le choix des places." Et, après avoir encaissé, il se tourna vers le client suivant.

Suzaku attrapa son sac, cherchant son ancien professeur du coin de l’œil mais ne voyant rien. Il alla s'asseoir à une table. Et prit le gobelet de café. Avant de se figer en voyant le nom écrit dessus.

**[Zuzaku]**

....Il pensa que l'autre se moquait de lui. **Non.** C'était une erreur. **C'était tout.** L'erreur était humaine et ce type travaillait toute la journée. Ca arrivait à tout le monde. Il s'était juste trompé, ça arrivait et il n'était pas mesquin pour s'énerver pour juste une lettre.

Franchement il avait mieux à faire que ça! Et c'était assez délicieux pour qu'il oublie une simple faute d'orthographe.

Et Finalement il vit Tohdoh. Ca ne se passa pas si mal. Mieux qu'il l'avait pensé. Et se fut une bonne journée.

* * *

La semaine suivant, il revint. Et demanda un Bagel, un dessert, et un café. Il se retint de signaler l'erreur de la dernière fois. Ce n'était pas poli après tout. Et il alla s'asseoir. Avant de vérifier immédiatement.

**[Suzakku]**

Il se retint d'écraser le gobelet entre ses doigts. _Encore? Est-ce que c'était un hasard? non. C'était un peu gros quand même non?_ Il leva les yeux pour regarder le barista. Cette fois il fut certain de l'autre lui fit un clin d'oeil quand il échangèrent un regard. 

**Oui.** Il le faisait surement exprès. **Pourquoi?** Il ne semblait pas méprisant ou haineux. Et il n'était surement pas raciste vu qu'il travaillait dans un café où il était l'unique britannique.  
 **Peut-être était juste de nature taquine? Peut-être était-ce sa façon d'éclairer sa journée**? Mais Suzaku n'allait pas lui donner le plaisir de réagir ou de s'énerver!

_Non!_ _Il allait jouer les indifférents!_ _L'autre se lasserait. Il allait jouer à ce petit jeu aussi: celui qui ne céderait pas aux provocations!_

* * *

Le dimanche d'après, il arriva un peu plus tard et dut faire la queue. Il se retint une fois de plus de critique. "Suzaku" répéta-t-il. Sans perdre son calme, avec le même sourire poli qu'il affichait toujours.

"Je sais, c'est la troisième fois que vous venez." fit poliment le barista, en souriant gentiment, ses yeux violets brillant d'une émotion que le japonais n'arrivait pas à identifier. 

Il ravala un ' _ **et pourtant vous écrivez mal mon nom**_ ' et afficha un sourire. Il prit le sac. Ce faisant, il remarqua quelque chose: "Pas de badge normal?" s'étonna le jeune japonais en fronçant les sourcils.

"Non. Mon supérieur m'a dit de mettre juste mes initiales. LL" Il haussa les épaules "Parce que je suis mineur."

\- Ho.." Il se sentit stupide. Ce garçon avait probablement une raison de travailler ici, peut-être était-il l'ami ou le petit-ami de la rousse qui servait du thé un peu plus loin, slalomant entre les tables.Il regarda son gobelet après avoir prit une bouchée de son bagel. Avant de finalement regarder don gobelet.

 **[Zussaku** ]

 _D'accord il le faisait exprès._ _Définitivement_.

Il aurait pu se plaindre, mais il devait reconnaître que ça commençait à l'amuser, malgré lui. Et se sentait curieux. Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi son nom? Qui était ce garçon? Et tant d'autres questions qui n'auraient aucune réponses pour le moment.

* * *

La fois suivante, encore une fois, il ne commença par son repas avant de lire ce qui était écrit sur le gobelet. Ca devait presque important pour lui de voir ce que ce garçon avait écrit cette fois.

**[Suzzakou]**

D'accord. Il le prenait comme ça? C'était la guerre. Il allait revenir jusqu'à ce que l'inspiration de ce garçon s'épuise. Il n'y avait pas 1.000.000 de façons de massacrer son prénom non? Il serait à court d'idées au bout d'un moment. Et Suzaku s'amuserait, se ferait même un plaisir à lui signaler une erreur refaite une seconde fois.

Mais une fois de plus, quand il rentra à la caserne, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que ce garçon (sacrément mignon si il devait être honnête) allait trouver la prochaine fois.

Et il commença aussi à se demander si il pouvait aller à ce café en semaine, si il parvenait à avoir du temps libre.

* * *

**[Souzaku]**

Il aurait pu croire que c'était une erreur avant mais là. Même si il était près à croire beaucoup, le sourire du barista était évident: c'était fait exprès. Ca commençait à être un peu GROS pour être une coïncidence quand même (même si il avait comprit que l'autre s'amusait avec lui).

Bon pour être honnête, il ne savait pas combien de temps l'autre avait passé au japon mais il parlait très bien les deux langues. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper à se point. _N'est-ce pas?_ _Pourquoi continuait-il de lui chercher des excuses quand c'était si évident que ce massacre de prénom était fait exprès?_

Il attrapa le petit carnet dans sa poche et nota la nouvelle faute. Si il commettait l'erreur de refaire deux fois le même massacre de son prénom, il irait lui parler!

* * *

**[Suzaquou]**

Et il eut enfin la preuve que l'autre ratait l'orthographe de son prénom...absolument PAS accidentellement. Il aurait pu se plaindre auprès de Tohdoh mais il n'était pas mesquin à ce point.  
Il le faisait exprès.

Et il avait envie de voir jusqu'où l'autre allait aller et ce qu'il pouvait bien trouver d'autre.

 **'Quou'**? Franchement. A croire qu'il voulait lui dire **'hey je me moque totalement de toi'** Mais pas méchamment. Il semblait plus joueur ou taquin qu'autre chose. Comme si il attendait quelque chose de lui, mais quoi? Et Suzaku se posait beaucoup de question _s.Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi justement lui?_ _Et qui était ce garçon pour travailler dans un endroit où uniquement des japonais travaillaient ou venaient manger?_

* * *

**[Souzzaku]**

Il pensa que l'autre voulait qu'il réagisse. Et il dut admettre qu'il avait de plus en plus envie de rire que de s'énerver. Et il était toujours aussi curieux de savoir ce que l'autre allait trouver la semaine suivante.

Ca l'amusait chaque semaine un peu plus. Et il s'aperçut qu'il était impatient d'y retourner. Comme un vieil ami qu'il pouvait revoir régulièrement. Et que ça l'aidait à passer la semaine (infernale) qui précédait ce jour de repos.

Il se rendit compte de la douce chaleur en lui quand il croisait ce regard. Son coeur qui faisait un petit bond dans sa poitrine quand l'autre souriait.

Et l'amusement qui enflait en lui à chaque lecture de son nom massacré.

* * *

**[SuuZaKu]**

Il en avait assez (pas vraiment, ça l'amusait -un peu- et même beaucoup- si il devait être honnête.)

Pourquoi était-il visiblement le seul à subir ça? Il en avait vraiment assez. C'était ce qu'il aurait dit à n'importe qui d'autre mais il n'arrivait pas à se l'admettre à lui-même (mais il s’ennuierait si l'autre arrêtait et serait surement déçu)

Car le petit rire qui lui échappait était bien réel.

Quand il croisa le regard du barista, il lui fit un clin d'oeil accompagné d'un sourire en levant son gobelet comme pour porter un toast. L'autre semble rougir et détourna les yeux, gêné, les joues roses.

Suzaku jubila en voyant qu'il venait de marquer des points à son tour.

* * *

Il baissa les yeux sur le nouveau gobelet

**[Chouzakou]**

D'où il entendait un H? D’OÙ? Il leva les yeux vers le comptoir et croisa un regard malicieux. LL lui fit un clin d'oeil, comme si ils étaient complices.  
A sa grande honte (joie), il se prit à sourire timidement, baissant les yeux sur son repas.

D'accord il avait de l'imagination à revendre, il ne pouvait pas le nier.

Ca allait durer un bon moment à ce rythme.

Et cette pensée le remplit de joie.

* * *

Il entra dans le café et se dirigea vers la comptoir. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs leva ses yeux violets vers son client maintenant habituel. "Hey, vous êtes en avance.

\- Oui j'ai fini plus tôt aujourd'hui. Il brûlait de lui dire. _"Vous le faite exprès hein?"_ et _"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez exactement?"_ Mais il était sûr que l'autre n'attendait que ça.

Son sourire était plus que taquin que méprisant: il n'y avait pas de malice cruelle, juste une envie de s'amuser. Et Suzaku réalisait chaque semaine quand il pensait se plaindre qu'il regretterait (vraiment vraiment) que ça s'arrête. Il aimait ce sourire et voulait continuer à le voir. Il passa commande, et choisit sa boisson, disant distinctement "Suzaku"

L'autre eut un large sourire. "Oui oui, avec un Z et un K" et ponctua ces mots d'un clin d'oeil complice.

Suzaku s'étouffa _Tu le savais alors, espèce de_...Mais se reprit _. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut, mais je ne mordrais pas à l'appât C'est ce qu'il veut_. Se redressant, il dit d'un ton indifférent:"Oui. Monsieur 2L c'est bien ça, vous avez une bonne mémoire."

_Surtout pour ne pas massacrer mon nom deux fois de la même façon. Car je ne te louperais pas quand ça arrivera. Il veut que je réagisse? Il va être bien déçu! Je vais le prendre à son propre piège. Je peux jouer à ce jeu aussi._

L'autre se mit à rassembler le choix de repas. "Alors notre cuisine vous plaît monsieur le fringant militaire? ~

\- Les desserts sont délicieux." Une chose était certaine, ça le changeait de la nourriture du réfectoire. Il aimait vraiment manger ici. "je ne peux pas m'en lasser.

\- Merci. C'est moi qui m'en occupe le week-end." Il posa une part de gâteau dans une petite boîte. "Cadeau de fidélité de la maison." expliqua-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

"Non je...

\- J'insiste. Pour notre client préféré du dimanche". La façon dont il avait dot "notre" semblait sous-entendre qu'il voulait dire "mon".  
Suzaku sentit ses joues se réchauffer légèrement à l'idée qu'on était content de le voir, que cet inconnu (qui ne l'était plus vraiment) était heureux de le voir, le taquinant gentiment. 

_C'était si différent de l'armée. C'était si plaisant d'être traité aussi gentiment._ _Et ça lui faisait du bien._

Suzaku prit le sac d'une main et le gobelet de l'autre. il eut presque peur de regarder.

**[Zusaku]**

Il lança un regard faussement noir au serveur qui lui répondit par un sourire angélique et un nouveau clin d'oeil. Mais Suzaku accepta. Se rendant compte que la situation l'amusait vraiment. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir le nom de l'autre pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Pour jouer à ce jeu lui-aussi.

_Il ressentait toujours cette chaleur._   
_Et cet amusement._

* * *

La semaine suivante, la rousse était derrière le comptoir mais nul trace du jeune homme qui était maintenant si familier au jeune soldat. Suzaku put juste dire "...LL n'est pas là?"  
Elle roula des yeux "Nan. Sa soeur est malade. Et un abruti lui a balancé hier du thé à la figure parce qu'il était trop infusé. Heureusement il n'était plus aussi chaud qu'au moment où il a été servi."  
Suzaku se senti déçu. Encore plus quand il vit son nom parfaitement écrit sur le gobelet. En kanjis.

**[Suzaku]**

Il aurait du être heureux de voir son nom écrit en japonais et pas avec des lettres de l'alphabet latin. Il aurait du être heureux de voir son nom écrit correctement.  
Mais il se rendit compte qu'il se sentait vraiment déçu. Et qu'il avait un pincement au cœur.

_Le jeu lui manquait._

* * *

La semaine suivante, LL était de retour, l'air cependant un peu fatigué. Suzaku (refoulant sa joie étrange) se demanda rapidement s'il était poli de demander des nouvelles. Mais il tenta finalement "Tout va bien?"  
L'autre le regarda intensément "Oui...oui je pense que je vais bien."

_Ce n'était pas une réponse convaincante._   
_Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment insister._

Cependant...quelque chose le taraudait, en voyant cette mèche sombre qui tombait pile entre les yeux violets. "dites...

\- Hum?

\- On ne se serait pas déjà vu quelque part?"

L'autre se mit à rire "Vous venez ici tout les dimanches depuis 4 mois, vous êtes une ou deux fois venu un midi en semaine aussi."

Le jeune japonais insista "Non avant. Avant que je vienne ici pour la première fois, j'avais une impression de déjà vu.

\- ho?" Il pencha la tête de côté, soudain malicieux. "Est-ce une tentative de drague?

\- N..NON" il rougit, déstabilisé par ce regard en coin et ce petit sourire.

LL pouffa "Bon, soyons sérieux, personne que j'ai apparemment rencontré dans le passé.

\- Non je...

\- Que prenez vous ce midi?"

Il passa la commande, et se sentit presque impatient quand le serveur se lit à écrire sur le verre. Qu'allez lui sortir l'autre cette fois? Quand il croisa son regard, il y vit une étincelle qu'il eut du mal à comprendre. Il prit le plateau et alla à une table, prenant doucement sa boisson chaude.

**[Kururu]**

Il se figea. C'était comme si une porte s'était ouverte brutalement dans son esprit.

Il se souvenait, il avait juste refoulé au fond de sa mémoire. Le visage et la voix de son meilleur ami, même si il ne l'avait pas oublié lui. Il se souvenait de lui, de son soeur, de ce qu'ils avaient fait mais le reste était un peu flou.

Peut-être pour LES protéger.

Peut-être pour SE protéger de la douleur de cette séparation.

* * *

_"Kururu ~"_   
_L'enfant croisa les bras, plissant ses yeux verts "C'est Kururugi"_   
_"Suza alors?"_   
_Rougissant, l'héritier des lieux couina "Suzaku! Et Et on n'est pas amis sale brit, alors ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom"_   
_Il détestait qu'on lui donne des surnoms mais le regard malicieux du britannique le réchauffait doucement._   
_"D'accord Kururu ~"_   
_Il s'étrangla. Et ne put réagir alors que le jeune prince s'enfuyait en riant rejoindre sa soeur._   
_"Mais..mais...il ne comprend pas ou quoi?"_   
_Ou alors c'était une façon de se venger pour l’accueil brutale qu'il lui avait réservé à leurs arrivé. Se venger en l’embarrassant à chaque rencontre._

* * *

_"Hey Kururu"_   
_Il lui avait pourtant dit **dix fois** de ne pas lui donner ce surnom stupide. Et si son père l'entendait, ça serait une disgrâce pour lui!_   
_Il décida de l'ignorer. C'est ça, il l'ignorerait jusqu'à ce que ce garçon dise son nom correctement._   
_Un index s'enfonça dans sa joue et il manqua de tomber du muret où il était assit. Une main sur son bras l'aida à se stabiliser._   
_Croisant le regard violine, il se dit pour la énième fois que cette couleur était vraiment jolie._   
_Grommelant il demanda avec toute la sécheresse et la froideur qu'il pouvait "Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore?"_

* * *

_"Kururu ~"_   
_Il abandonna._   
_Sérieusement, il laissa tomber._   
_Qu'importe ce qu'il faisait ou disait, l'autre avait décidé de l'asticoter, mais sans méchanceté ou sans malice._   
_"QUOI? Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je médite!"_   
_L'autre le regarda, la tête penchée de côté "Excusez moi de vous déranger seigneur des lieux...mais je requière votre assistance._   
_\- Tu te moques de moi là? Tu as appris le japonais juste pour utiliser une formule comme ça juste pour..._   
_\- En effet. Mais je voulais apprendre ta langue de toute façon. Je peux comprendre ce qu'on dit, ce qu'on chuchote à mon égard ou à celui de ma soeur, ou te taquiner parce que tu es amusant quand tu t'énerve._   
_\- Tu veux qu'on rejoue notre première rencontre?_   
_\- Tu frapperais plus faible que toi?"_   
_Il serra les dents, il avait bien vu les capacités physiques réduites de l'invité de sa famille. Quand il l'avait tabassé à leur première rencontre, le garçon avait été incapable de lutter._   
_"Tsss dis moi ce que tu veux et fiche le camps!"_

* * *

_"SUZAKU!"_   
_Il se figea, la pluie dégoulinant dans ses cheveux, et se retournant, luttant contre les frissons qui agitaient son corps. Il aurait été sec, vu que ce foutu britannique se moquait de lui à chaque opportunité. Mais l'autre l'avait appelé par son prénom. Et était paniqué._   
_"Quoi?" Sa propre voix lui sembla bien plus aimable. elle était même concernée._   
_"Ma soeur a disparu, elle est seule dans la forêt sous la pluie. S'il te plaît, aide moi à la retrouver."_   
_Pas à un seul instant, il ne pense à se moquer ou à le repousser. A cet instant, ce regard affolé lui serra le cœur. "On va la trouver, ne t'en fais pas."_   
_Et quand il arrivèrent à la ramener là où dormaient les enfants, l'héritier se rendit compte de l’inconfort, de l'absence de chaleur et la solitude du frère et de la soeur. Pour la première fois, il réalisa ce que son père leurs avait fait. "Je vais vous chercher des couverture et des serviettes_   
_\- Merci Suzaku"_   
_Entendre son prénom, dit de façon si douce et reconnaissante..._   
_Il sentait une douce sensation, une tendre chaleur, dans son cœur, bien plus agréable que n'importe quel moyen pour réchauffer son corps glacé par la pluie._

* * *

Suzaku écarquilla les yeux. comment avait-il pu oublié tout ça? Avait-il tout refoulé parce que ça lui faisait trop mal? Parce que ça le blessait profondément d'être séparé d'eux, de LUI?   
Comment avait-il pu oublier à quoi ressemblait Lelouch? il n'avait pas tant changé en sept ans. 

Et ces surnoms, ça lui rappelait la méthode du britannique pour se moquer gentiment de lui avant qu'il ne devienne vraiment amis."Kururu" était resté, même après ça. C'était une sorte de petit nom affectueux qui le faisait rougir tout le temps. 

_Il savait que c'était moi. Depuis le début..._   
_C'était sa méthode pour me le dire._

Et il avait mit presque 5 mois, soit plus ou moins 20 visites (une par dimanche, il ne comptait pas les visites en semaines puisque Lelouch n'était pas là à ces moments) pour le réaliser.  
Il eut honte. Il adorait son meilleur ami. Son esprit l'a-t-il protégé de la douleur en...

"Je peux vous offrir une autre boisson?"

Il leva les yeux pour croiser un regard violet. "Oui...Je..." Comment parler, sa langue lui semblait coller à son palais, il lutta quelques instant "Un autre thé.

\- Même parfum?

\- Non surprenez moi". Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il a l'impression que son cerveau s'est arrêté. Mais quand la tasse se pose devant lui, il articule "Merci...Lelouch"

_D'une petite voix faible._   
_D'une petite voix à peine audible._

Il croisa un regard où se mêle surprise...et soulagement.

Plus tard, un papier est posé sur la table. Au début, il pensa que c'est l'addition (mais il a déjà payé, c'est une erreur?) mais quand il le prit, il y a un numéro et quelques mots, gribouillés rapidement.

**[Cher Kururu ~**

**Si tu veux parler en mémoire du bon vieux temps, tu peux me joindre à ce numéro.** ]

Il réalisa à peine qu'il a déjà son portable dans la main et qu'il enregistre déjà les chiffres dans ses rares contacts.  
Quand il voit la fin...

 **[Tu m'a manqué, Suzaku.**  
 **Lelouch]**

...Il ne peut pas attendre de le rencontrer autre part qu'ici. Et de pouvoir lui parler quand il le désire, pas une seule fois par semaine.  
...Il a l'impression qu'un vide s'est comblé en lui.

**FIN**


End file.
